


I Dig You~ <3

by Hator



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, M/M, More characters to be added! - Freeform, minecraft au, more to come - Freeform, the minecraft best friends au literally NOBODY asked for, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hator/pseuds/Hator
Summary: [11/20/2012 3:30 PM]LuPWNED: HeyyyyLuPWNED: Are you on yet????LuPWNED: Hurry up ):[R0b1nh00d has come online](The "We were childhood best friends on Minecraft only to match on Tinder as adults" AU that absolutely nobody asked for.)





	I Dig You~ <3

**[11/20/2012 3:30 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Heyyyy

 

LuPWNED: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy heyheyheyheyheyhey

 

LuPWNED: Are you on yet????

 

LuPWNED: AnnnnYYYYY second nowwwww….

 

LuPWNED: Hurry up ):

 

**[R0b1nh00d has come online]**

 

LuPWNED: Robin!!!!

 

R0b1nh00d: Hi Akira!

 

LuPWNED: omg I forgot I told you my irl name for a second and I nearly had a mini heart attck

 

R0b1nh00D: o LOL

 

LuPWNED: I was like “omg what if robin’s secretly a murderer and he finally has my name and he’s gonna kill me”

 

R0b1nh00d: I wouldn’t do that!!!

 

R0b1nh00d: yet :)

 

LuPWNED: gasp

R0b1nh00d **:** jk

 

R0b1nh00d: anyway I don’t have a lot of time today so what do u wanna do

 

LuPWNED: awwwww NUTS

 

LuPWNED: You have to leave early again?

 

R0b1nh00d: i’m sorry

 

LuPWNED: welllllllllll in that caseeeeeeeeeeeee.. …… … .. .

 

R0b1nh00d: NO

 

R0b1nh00d: we’re not playing in creative!

 

LuPWNED: plzzzzzzPLZPLZPLZPLZZZZZ

 

R0b1nh00d: no :/

 

R0b1nh00d: no creative.

 

LuPWNED: okaaaaay…….

 

LuPWNED: I wanted to work on my minecart rail D,:

 

R0b1nh00d: We’ll work on it tomorrow! I promise!!

 

LuPWNED: It’s going thru a lil mini cave rn but I wanna see if I can bring it back around to the lake by our houses

 

R0b1nh00d: u should, that’d be super cool!

 

LuPWNED: I knooow but I think it’d have to go thru ur farm

 

R0b1nh00d: are u serious?

 

R0b1nh00d: u know I barely farm, I don’t care

 

LuPWNED: Oh COOL

 

R0b1nh00d: I’ll probably have to borrow wheat from you though

 

LuPWNED: kay

 

LuPWNED: I’ll help you relocate ur farm tho I promise!

 

LuPWNED: omggggg YEEEES it’s gonna look so cool

 

R0b1nh00d: I don’t rlly have time for an adventure today tho

 

R0b1nh00d: but like what else could we even do?

 

LuPWNED: We can farm!

 

R0b1nh00d: ew :p

 

R0b1nh00d: go play farmcraft

 

LuPWNED: heeeEEEEY HEY HEY HEY

 

LuPWNED: Farming is just as important as mining

 

R0b1nh00d: I didn’t say it wasn’t important!

 

R0b1nh00d: I just think it’s boring :p

 

LuPWNED: ur FACE is boring

 

R0b1nh00d: u don’t even know what I look like :P

 

LuPWNED: do u ever think about that?

 

R0b1nh00d: …..my face?

 

LuPWNED: noooooooo

 

LuPWNED: ur my best friend and I’ve never even met you

 

R0b1nh00d: I’m ur best friend?

 

LuPWNED: Well yeah DUH!

 

LuPWNED: idk unless u don’t wanna be

 

R0b1nh00d: no, yes I do!!!

 

LuPWNED: oh cool

 

LuPWNED: PHEW

 

LuPWNED: in 4th grade I told someone that they were my best friend and they made a weird face and then they stopped hanging out with me

 

LuPWNED: so idk I always get rlly nervous about things like that

 

R0b1nh00d: I’m just rlly nervous with people in general

 

R0b1nh00d: I’m scared I’m gonna do something wrong like all the time

 

LuPWNED: I think everyones scared of that

 

LuPWNED: but still I always think of u as ur skin

 

LuPWNED: red hawk’s still ur favorite right?

 

R0b1nh00d: Yeah!

 

LuPWNED: even tho you saw what he did to the team last season…

 

R0b1nh00d: I know and I’m mad at him.... but I still believe in him!!! I know he’ll go back!

 

 LuPWNED: I hope not

 

LuPWNED: black condor is a cooler leader anyway

 

R0b1nh00d: D:<

 

LuPWNED: D:<<<<<<<

 

R0b1nh00d: DDDDDD::::<<<<<<<<<

 

LuPWNED: we never decided what we were going to do lol

 

R0b1nh00d: idk I like this

 

R0b1nh00d: just talking to u

 

R0b1nh00d: I’ve never had a best friend before

 

LuPWNED: rlly?

 

R0b1nh00d: yea

 

R0b1nh00d: I move around a lot

 

LuPWNED: oh I’ve never moved before! Is it cool living in a new place?

 

R0b1nh00d: not rlly :/

 

R0b1nh00d: I don’t even get to move anywhere cool, I just move around tokyo

 

R0b1nh00d: OH

 

R0b1nh00d: plz don’t tell anyone I live in tokyo!!!!

 

LuPWNED: Omg rlly??

 

LuPWNED: But tokyo’s rlly cool!

 

LuPWNED: My parents were visiting a couple of friends and I got to go with them once!

 

LuPWNED: There’s so many people everywhere!

 

R0b1nh00d: rlly? When?

 

LuPWNED: I was 7 so like…2 years ago?

 

LuPWNED: We didn’t know each other yet

 

R0b1nh00d: Ur 9?

 

LuPWNED: yea lol

 

R0b1nh00d: I’m 10 :)

 

LuPWNED: NO WAY

 

LuPWNED: DOUBLE DIGITS?

 

LuPWNED: COOL

 

R0b1nh00d: plz don’t tell anyone tho I could get in trouble!

 

LuPWNED: lol don’t worry I won’t tell

 

LuPWNED: Do u feel different when u turn 10??? my birthday’s coming up soon and I’m rlly excited

 

R0b1nh00d: not rlly

 

R0b1nh00d: I wish I was 9 again

 

LuPWNED: Why?

 

R0b1nh00d: getting older makes me scared

 

LuPWNED: No, being older is super cool!!! U get to do whatever u want

 

R0b1nh00d: I guess :/

 

R0b1nh00d: Where’re u from?

 

LuPWNED: Inaba!

 

R0b1nh00d: ….where?

 

LuPWNED: It’s a rlly small town u’ve prbly never heard of it :/

 

R0b1nh00d: It sounds nice!

 

LuPWNED: Not rlly….Nothing ever happens here

 

LuPWNED: It’s just boring….But tokyo’s so cool!!!

 

LuPWNED: I’ve always wanted to live there

 

R0b1nh00d: it’s really dirty, it’s not as nice as people say it is

 

R0b1nh00d: when I lived with my mom we lived in a small town for a while with my grandma it was really nice

 

R0b1nh00d: they grew grapes

 

LuPWNED: Do you not live with your mom anymore?

 

R0b1nh00d: oh

 

R0b1nh00d: oh I didn’t notice I said that

 

R0b1nh00d: i'm rlly sorry I keep messing up today XP

 

LuPWNED: No it’s okay!!!! I won’t tell anyone

 

R0b1nh00d: but what if someone finds me??

 

LuPWNED: They won’t don’t worry :)

 

R0b1nh00d: but there was a presentation at my school that said people can use what you say online and find where u live!!

 

R0b1nh00d: and I’d get in really big trouble if that happened

 

LuPWNED: Don’t worry that’s only for rlly important things like banks or whatever

 

R0b1nh00d: oh okay

 

R0b1nh00d: don't tell anyone but

 

R0b1nh00d: my mom died

 

R0b1nh00d: they told me her brain was sick

 

LuPWNED: oh robin I’m rlly sorry…

 

R0b1nh00d: no it’s okay

 

LuPWNED: So do you live with your dad?

 

R0b1nh00d: sort of

 

R0b1nh00d: but I don’t want to talk about it

 

LuPWNED: Oh okay

 

LuPWNED: Well, I want to move to Tokyo when I’m older soooooooo

 

LuPWNED: Maybe I’ll finally meet you!

 

R0b1nh00d: yeah

 

R0b1nh00d: that’d be rlly cool akira!

 

R0b1nh00d: listen I have to go okay?

 

LuPWNED: AW NUTS

 

LuPWNED: We didn’t even do anything ):

 

R0b1nh00d: it’s okay we’ll work on the rail tomorrow!! :D

 

R0b1nh00d: good bye akira

 

LuPWNED: See ya Robin!!!

 

**[11/21/2012 3:34 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: HeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyYYYYYY

 

LuPWNED: hey hey hey hey hey!!!!

 

LuPWNED: Heyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

LuPWNED: ROBIIINNNNNNNNNN????

 

LuPWNED: IT’S AFTERSCHOOOOOOOOOOL

 

LuPWNED: Come on, we’re working on our rail today!!!!!!!

 

LuPWNED: U promised!!!

 

LuPWNED: Well okay u didn’t promisseeeee but u said we would!!!

 

LuPWNED: HEEEYYYYYYYY!!

 

LuPWNED: Okay, u know, I’ll just come on later! If u get here before I get back, just start working on it without me!!

 

**[11/21/2012 6:23 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hey Robin!

 

LuPWNED: oh you never logged on….

 

LuPWNED: Did you get grounded???????

 

LuPWNED: I don’t wanna work on anything without you……

 

LuPWNED: My dad needs the computer so I’ll see you tomorrow….

 

**[11/22/2012 3:33 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: HEY ROBIN!!!!!!

 

LuPWNED: HEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

 

LuPWNED: heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhEEEEYYY

 

LuPWNED: Robin???????

 

LuPWNED: Again? ):

 

LuPWNED: darn, what did you do to get grounded this long….

 

LuPWNED: I'm gonna log off and just wait for you to come back okay???

 

LuPWNED: If you’re back on soon you can totally work on stuff!!

 

**[11/23/2012 3:30 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

 

LuPWNED: Robin??????

 

LuPWNED: all our wheat was ready, so I harvested it and I left some in your food chest

 

LuPWNED: I didn’t want to harvest it without you knowing but you never liked farming anyway :p

 

LuPWNED: Okay I’m gonna go

 

LuPWNED: I’ll see you tomorrow?

 

**[11/24/2012 4:00 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: HEY!!!!

 

LuPWNED: oh…..

 

LuPWNED: hey robin….

 

LuPWNED: Did I do something wrong?

 

LuPWNED: I’m really sorry you told me all that personal stuff but I promise I haven’t told anyone!!

 

LuPWNED: Not even my mom or anything!

 

LuPWNED: I thought if I came on later you’d be on but I guess not….

 

LuPWNED: bye robin….i’ll see you tomorrow maybe?

 

**[11/25/2012 5:23 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hello?

 

LuPWNED: you’re not here again…..

 

LuPWNED: I miss you ):

 

**[11/27/2012 3:36 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hey!!! Sorry I didn’t log on yesterday, I had a test today and I was studying XP

 

LuPWNED: maybe you’re studying for a test too?

 

LuPWNED: it must be a hard test….

 

LuPWNED: okay I’m gonna go

 

LuPWNED: Bye robin!!!

 

**[11/31/2012 3:43 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hey!!!!

 

LuPWNED: again...?

 

**[12/06/2012 7:30 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hey!!

 

LuPWNED: I’m sorry I haven’t been on recently….

 

LuPWNED: I started playing on another server with a friend from school!

 

LuPWNED: But don’t worry this is still my fave server to play on!

 

LuPWNED: But I asked and he said you can join his server too when you come back!

 

LuPWNED: I cleared a space next to my house so you can build yours there

 

LuPWNED: we can be neighbors over there too!

 

LuPWNED: okay I have to go get dinner but I hope you see this!!!

 

**[12/15/2012 5:23 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: I really miss you…

 

LuPWNED: everything’s waiting for you when you get back

 

LuPWNED: I swear I haven’t touched any of it

 

**[12/25/2012 10:30 AM]**

 

LuPWNED: Merry Christmas Robin!!!

 

LuPWNED: Do you still believe in santa?

 

LuPWNED: If you do, I hope he brought you all the presents you asked for!

 

LuPWNED: Okay, well, I have to go but bye!

 

LuPWNED: Merry Christmas again

 

**[12/31/2012 10:52 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

 

LuPWNED: Well, it’s not new years yet but…

 

LuPWNED: I was going to stay up late so I could say happy new years ON new years but I’m really tired so I’m going to bed….

 

LuPWNED: Gn Robin!!!

 

**[1/1/2013 11:52 AM]**

 

LuPWNED: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!

 

**[1/13/2013 3:34 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hey

 

LuPWNED: I really really really REALLY miss you robin….

 

LuPWNED: Our sheep miss you too

 

LuPWNED: And so do the cows

 

LuPWNED: And so does lupin!!!

 

LuPWNED: It’s kind of sad, he’s just sitting in your house all alone…

 

LuPWNED: Remember how many bones it took to tame him?

 

LuPWNED: That was SO funny cause you rlly almost ran out

 

LuPWNED: Well I’m going to go play with my other friends but if you log on just do whatever you want!!

 

**[2/3/2013 5:23 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: My friend kicked me off his server….

 

LuPWNED: I got into a fight with someone….

 

LuPWNED: But it’s not my fault!!! He was building his house in your spot and when I told him it was for you nobody even cared!

 

LuPWNED: whatever

 

LuPWNED: This game isn’t fun anymore anyways :/

 

LuPWNED: I started playing call of duty on my xbox..

 

LuPWNED: If you have an xbox maybe we can play together!!

 

LuPWNED: It’s okay if you don’t tho, I shouldn’t have it but my mom doesn’t rlly care

 

LuPWNED: Okay, bye robin!!! I’ll see you hopefully!!!

 

**[2/20/2013 3:32 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hello?

 

**[3/12/2013 4:12 PM]**

LuPWNED: Hey!!! I’m just checking to see if you’ve come back yet!

 

**[3/30/2013 3:32 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: I still miss you.....

 

**[4/12/2013 3:54 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hey!!

 

LuPWNED: I don’t really play minecraft anymore ….but I’d come back if you wanted to play!!

 

LuPWNED: Or we can play other stuff!!

 

LuPWNED: Just let me know what you like!!

 

**[4/22/2013 4:23 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: hey

 

**[5/12/2013 6:21 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: hey!!!!

 

LuPWNED: I’m still rlly sorry for asking all those personal questions last time I saw you…

 

LuPWNED: I knew you never liked talking about yourself but I did it anyway…

 

LuPWNED: I wish I knew where you were….

 

**[6/01/2013 4:23 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hey!!! I think you mentioned your birthday was in june last year so happy birthday!!!

 

LuPWNED: You must be 11 now wow

 

LuPWNED: You’re so old….

 

LuPWNED: Also I don’t know if today’s your actual birthday cause you never told me the actual day...But happy early birthday if it's not your birthday today!

 

LuPWNED: Okay bye robin!!!! Happy birthday again!!!

 

**[6/22/2013 5:12 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: hey…..

 

**[7/01/2013 7:20 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: hello?

 

**[9/02/2013 5:34 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: you’re not coming back are you?

 

LuPWNED: I wish you had just told me….

 

LuPWNED: But maybe something happened to you…….

 

LuPWNED: I hope you’re okay…..

 

**[10/07/2013 6:23 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: heyyyyyy…..

 

LuPWNED: It’s been almost a year! I’m gonna stop checking if you don’t come soon!!!

 

LuPWNED: I swear!!

 

**[10/08/2013 3:39 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Hey!

 

LuPWNED: Oh… you didn’t even see it…..

 

**[11/02/2013 3:30 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey

 

**[11/20/2013 3:32 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: okay….it’s been a year

 

LuPWNED: I’m gonna stop checking

 

LuPWNED: good bye robin….

 

LuPWNED: I rlly rlly rlly RLLY RLLY RLLY miss playing with you

 

LuPWNED: honestly talking to you was the thing that made this game fun

 

LuPWNED: bye….

 

**[7/14/2015 5:23 PM]**

 

LuPWNED: Oh shit hehe

 

LuPWNED: I’m deleting minecraft off the PC cause our hard drives full and I don’t rlly play it anymore

 

LuPWNED: But, you know, I never stopped wondering what happened to you

 

LuPWNED: You probably just stopped playing or whatever but idk

 

LuPWNED: You really were my best friend

 

LuPWNED: I wish you had said something about leaving

 

LuPWNED: Or just in general

 

LuPWNED: But w/e

 

LuPWNED: I guess this is my official goodbye

 

LuPWNED: See ya, Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> you know I don't regret this at all
> 
> I was so proud of myself for coming up with the user "LuPWNED" but a good friend of mine did come up with "R0b1nh00d" check her out over at laceaesthetic!
> 
> Let me know if you guys are interested and want to see more!


End file.
